


A Scorpion is not a Puppy

by MonsterMistress (CuttlefishMistress)



Series: Blinded [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Sexual implications, Squick, constant bickering, with a side of Jaune Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuttlefishMistress/pseuds/MonsterMistress
Summary: “Uugh, are you sure you aren’t part dog or something!?” Ruby groaned when she felt his tongue glide up and along the underside of her jaw.His breath was too warm against her shivering skin.“No, but I can be yours if you wish…”His slick tongue slid up her cheek and Ruby winced at the slimy feeling.“You are nowhere near as cute as Zwei!”





	A Scorpion is not a Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally suppose to be a part of the first chapter to the squeal I promised for "Stalker" however after some heavy rewriting it no longer fit. So here it is instead! In all it's single one-shot glory~ It can be taken as part of the "Stalker" universe or you can just leave it as it is. Either way, I enjoy the dumb dog comparison too much to just throw it out competently.  
> That "Stalker" sequal by the way is coming... I'm just not sure when... soon hopefully. It just requires so much editing...

“Boop.”

“Boop!”

Ruby giggled childishly as her fingers attempted to poke at the stinger waving lazily around in front of her.

“Isn’t that a thing your friend says? The lighting girl wasn’t it?” Tyrian chuckled as he watched her.

The young Ruby Rose was seated in his lap, her large slivery eyes fixated on the tip of his tail, desperately trying to outmaneuver its agility.

It was early morning, the air around them still mildly cool. Pale sunlight was just barely peaking in through the treetops, leaving splotches of speckled yellow across the forest floor.

“Well Nora doesn’t have any legal claims over it so there-AUGH!” Ruby shook her fist in frustration as yet another one of her pokes missed.

Tyrian threw his head back, a deep laughter resonating in his throat. My, how cute the pup was.

“Stop moving!” Ruby fumed, her tiny fist shaking at the stinger.

“But my little flower, that defeats the whole purpose.” He chuckled again.

A sharp squeak escaped Ruby’s lips. Tyrian had flung his arms over her shoulders, bearing his weight down upon her.

“Hey! Get off me!” Ruby squealed, attempting to push back on her assailant to no avail.

“Oh, but how can I when _you’re just so cute_!” His giggly voice annunciating his words.

His breath tickled her ear, it left a warm and sticky sensation against her skin.

“Ugh, you creep-” Another squeak escaped her lips as Tyrian nuzzled his face into her crook of her neck.

His arms wrapped themselves tightly around her chest as he pulled her back into his body. Ruby squealed and kicked her legs, trying to squirm her way out of this unwanted bear hug.

“Ugh, not helping!” she seethed.

Her response was only another set of laughter as Tyrian’s hold on her tighten, his face nuzzling deeper into her shoulder. Ruby let out a long exasperated groan. This was NOT the training she had in mind when she snuck out this morning.

“Oh, why the long face my little flower? Surely a hunter as skilled as you can break free of this grip quite easily?”

His laughter sent shivers down her skin, his coarse lips pressing further into her throat.

“But this wasn’t what we had plan!” Ruby whined.

“Then think quickly and adapt!”

Ruby groaned louder, she could feel the rumbling of his chest against her back from his amused laughter. Why must he be so weird? She swung her hand back, aiming to knock that annoying giggle from his stupid mouth.

“Still not as nimble as you should be.” His grip on her wrist was firm.

Ruby sighed, and swung her other only to be caught in the same positon.

“My, my, how pathetic little flower. Are you even trying at all?” His laughter tickled her skin.

“No, because this wasn’t what we had planned!”

A wide toothy grin stretched across his maroon tinted face. Ruby shook like an angry child in his lap, her cheeks growing red with frustration. What a cute look it was on her. Bringing her wrists together in one hand Tyrian held her firmly in place. His nose glided along her skin. She smelled like, well, roses. It was soft and sweet and Tyrian oh so badly wanted to tarnish it.

“Uugh, are you sure you aren’t part dog or something!?” Ruby groaned when she felt his tongue glide up and along the underside of her jaw.

His breath was too warm against her shivering skin.

“No, but I can be yours if you wish…”

His slick tongue slid up her cheek and Ruby winced at the slimy feeling.

“You are _nowhere_ near as cute as Zwei!”

Her response was another giggle and a kiss against her cheek before his teeth bit gingerly onto the curve of her ear. Despite her best efforts a soft moan squeaked free from her pouting lips. This was NOT what she had in mind at all.

…well, at least not this soon.

His free hand glided across her stomach and down her leg. Another set of shivers raced across her skin when his finger brushed up along her inner thighs.

The way she saw it, Ruby had two options: she could keep bickering with her stalker, which she always found oddly amusing, or, she could relax and let him do all the work. Now it was only a matter of figuring out which one would be more fun.

“My, my, little Rose, red is certainly such a cute color on you.” Tyrian cooed softly into her ear.

His lips brushed across the red of her cheeks. He could feel her tremble beneath the tips of his fingers. He laughed to himself, this was the Ruby he much rather entertain.

Another soft moan made its way up Ruby’s throat as she felt his fingers push up pass the fabric of her skirt. She relaxed into his hold. Ah yes, this was definitely the more fun option.

“You could have at least waited ‘till I was done.” Her voice was wispy as it slipped from her lips.

“Were you even accomplishing anything little pup? Seems to me you’re the one’s who’s more interesting in anything other than training~” His breath tickled her skin, causing little shivers to race up along her spin.

Ruby turned her head to face him, her eyes furrowed and set. She blew a loud raspberry in response. His fingers caught her chin, his golden eyes alight with mischief. Leaning down he-

“YOU JERK!” Ruby screamed as she found herself unceremoniously pushed face first into the grass.

First he diverged from her training and now he left her hanging with this fire burning in her core. Ruby could hear his soft and fading laughter echoing away in the breeze. She grumbled with frustration into the ground. Why did she keep bothering to put up with him in the first place?

“Uh, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to surprise you.” Jaune’s voice came from above her.

Ruby’s nerves froze for a moment. When had he gotten there?

“Nah, it’s fine. It isn’t you I’m angry with.”

Ruby pushed herself off her face to sit upright on the soft grassy floor. She avoided his eyes, she had to keep it cool. Jaune however noticed the pout still lingering on her red flushed face.

“Then, what were you shouting at?” he asked, his voice sounding ever so innocently curious.

“The bug I was playing with.” Ruby brushed the dust off her skirt.

She mentally high-fived herself, what a good pun, Yang would have been proud in any other situation.

“Bug?” his brows kitting together.

“Yeah! I was practicing my dexterity! Boop, boop, BOOP!” It wasn’t really even a lie.

Jaune laughed as Ruby playfully poked into the air with such determination.

“Well, okay. I guess I can kinda see the point.”

“Uggh, but the stupid thing is so fast!” Ruby fumed shaking her fists.

Even after all this time she was still not up to par with him. How much longer would it take before she was even remotely a competent hunter?

“Well, yeah. Seeing as their kinda tiny and helpless it pays to be faster than the big guys who wanna eat you.”

“Or maybe he’s just a big dumb jerk.” Ruby crossed her arms, her lower lips pushed up in a childish manor.

Jaune only laughed a little louder.  It was nice to see Ruby acting silly again. The journey had been rough so far and he knew she had more than her fair share of stresses, even if she didn’t want to show it.

“Come on now, let me help you up.” Jaune offered a warm smile and stretched his hand out to her.

Ruby’s eyes briefly darted between him and the ground, debating if she wanted to accept his offer. She grumbled slightly and with the pout slowly fading from her face, her hand reached out and slid into his.

“If it makes you feel any better, we’re having waffles for breakfast.” Jaune said as they made their way back to the Lodge.

“Waffles?” Ruby’s eyes gleamed.

“Yeah,” Jaune laughed, “Ren thought it be a nice change of pace.”


End file.
